


Feral

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Control, Pong Krell is a Monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: As the Umbara campaign carries on, Rex learns more about Krell's men.





	1. ARCs Know Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is reminded of why he loves his Alpha brothers.

"Actually, no." Rex turned to look at the ARC trooper behind him, who was standing with Commander Reaper. The man's helmet as off to reveal his short black hair and cybernetic eye, as well as a very noticeable facial scar. "High General Kenobi verified the plan. You, by default, can not alter the plan since that had been our plan for taking on the airbases, not the capital city. Only I or Commander Rex have authorization for changes to said plan, due to the fact we were both give as such by High General Kenobi.".

"Are you questioning my authority again, ARC-Zero-Thirteen?" Krell ask irritably as he glared at the speaker who stared right at him, with no emotion.

ARC-013.... _Oh, gods. ARC-013, Alpha-Thirteen!_ Rex cheered internally, Alphas were unpredictable but they served the Republic, not Jedi. ARC-013 would only follow orders from General Kenobi, since Kenobi was in charge of this operation.

"Sir,  _you're_ questioning a High General's orders, while you're merely a Senior General." ARC-013 states stoically, earning a few choked snickers. "By default, I am merely questioning your intentions, since disobeying a High General's direct orders can be considered treason." The ARC unclipped his helmet from his belt and sipped it back on. "Reap, you're our resident non-mute Umbaran battle strategy expert, what do you have for us?"

Reaper nod along. "We need to stick to the shadows and avoid main roads, those are always equiped with mines during invasion, or poisoned gas canisters." Reaper says softly, before looking at Rex. "General Skywalker's plan is our best option but we may want to consider capturing any nearby airbases. They can provide an excellent tactical advantage but are usually heavily guarded during invasions.".

Rex considered that before Captain Chaos appeared with Boomer and Tooka. "Located an airbase about thirty klicks to the west." Chaos reports as he glanced at Krell. "Judging by the activity. It's a major supplier to the capital.".

"The ARCs will infiltrate the airbase while we provide a distraction." Krell says as he walked off.

"We'll need rocket launchers." Chaos points out, tranlating whatever the mute Hellion was signing. "And by we, he means us. Lazy bastard.".

Rex couldnt help but nod to the statement s he witnesed his brothers prepare to carry on with the new addirion to the plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Rex is CC-7567 in this AU, not CT-7567. Plus, he is a Senior Clone Commander, instead of a Clone Captain but is still called "Captain Rex" by all those associated with him due to habit and a strange superstition. Krell simply doesn't care. 
> 
> -Reaper is a Battalion Commander, thus lower ranked then Rex.
> 
> \- Since I'm going on ranks here; Cabur and Fives are both ARC captains. Jesse, Solus and Chaos are Clone Captains. Appo's still a sergeant, as are Kix, Boomer and Cory. Rory and Coric are both lieutenants.


	2. Loopholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coric learns something new from the medics of the Hellions.

Coric watched as the medics circled through the wounded. "I can't believe Captain Cabur did that!" The rookie -- Jumpstart -- says in awe as he treated one of the scouts, which earned a laugh from both the older medics. "I mean, Jaro said that if you question Krell or disobey, you pay dearly.".

Voss turned to look at the kid with a smirk. "Cabur wasn't questioning Krell's orders per se. He was questioning Krell's intentions while still complying to Kenobi's orders." Voss explains as he finished treating Slipstream, who was listening intently to the conversation.

"In other words, Cabur ain't got nothing to lose but Krell can't kill him because Cabur ain't officially a Hellion. He's an attachmeant from the SO BDE, and Zey is still on the warpath with Krell from the last time Krell punished both Cabur and Torvax Squad." Knockout adds as he walked over to Coric, offering him a datapad before turning his attention back to his brothers. "It's like a game of dejarik.".

"Kill him? What do you mean by that?" Kix asks suddenly as he snapped out of his usual post-fight brooding session, the kid had a bad habit of going into those. 

 Voss leaned back, letting out a soft sigh as he looked at Kix with weary blue eyes. "Krell is a parasite, feeding off the ignorance." Voss says cryptically as the two 501st medics exchanged wary looks. "To trust him is to welcome death with open arms.".

Knockout picked up some of the anti-burn cream and tossed it at Voss, which the medic caught. "In non-crazy Jedi talk, Krell's a bad guy. Play your cards right, you live to fight another day; Play 'em wrong, and the esteemed Jedi Master finds ways to get rid of you." Knockout translates as he finished his route and stretched. "Like I mentioned before, it's dejarik. Really hoping Commander Rex doesn't end up like Grimm or Solus, it won't be pretty.".

Coric nod, glancing at Kix who was looking at him in concern before Jumpstart caught his attention. The kid wasn't much older then Tup and Dogma yet he had that look in his eyes that only the veteran troopers like Rex or the veteran medic had. He didn't have the eager or by-the-books demeanor most shinies did either, the kid was more laidback and quiet.

Coric couldn't ignoring the growing sense of dread and sickness in the pit of his stomech as he realized that the two veteran medics had been implying. 

Kix quickly packed up as they got the wounded settled, with other three medics assisting while Coric went to find Rex and Fives.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this :)


	3. Storytime

Reaper sighed as he watched a couple of the 501st boys escort the POWs to the brig, the fight had been quite successful with limited casualties to both battalions, he was quite pleased that Rex was trusting his opinion on battle tactics -- considering commanders like Bly or Cody usually blew him off or relied more on his reputation then his actual stragetic mind, it was a game of dejarik with Krell, one had to constantly be ready to adapt and switch to whatever the  _demagolka_ throwed out.

"Hey." Reaper snapped out of his thoughts and turned to find Rex behind him, looking at him with a raised blond eyebrow. "Everything alright, Commander?".

"Just thinking." Reaper responds as he clipped his helmet to his belt and smiled awkwardly at the blond commander as he raked a hand back through his dark curls, abensentmindly noting that he needed another haircut. "I sent out six of my squads to capture other airbases in the vicinity. Last thing we need is an arial attack by the Umbaran militia.".

"Anything else?".

Reaper chuckled as he noticed Chaos appearing behind a few shinies, scaring the poor lads senseless. "Nah, wanna hear a story?" Reaper had to be vague, he knew that Krell was always watching but he had to try to at least get the message across to the commander, even if Knockout had tried earlier and failed. The fact was that Krell had built a reputation for the Hellions; one of psychopaths, habitual liars, sadists and sociopaths. 

Rex raised a blond eyebrow at that. "What type of story?".

"One of Cabur's. He loves to collect 'em, a bit of a hobby, y'know?" Reaper responds with a grin as he watched Chaos attempt to dodge away from the vengeful shinies and laugh at their failure. And it wasn't technically Cabur's, it belonged to somebody close to Jango but it had been Cabur who told Reaper the story; and Cabur did love to collect stories, especially if he could tell one for something relatable to whatever they were doing. "It's relatable.".

Rex nod after a moment, giving a silent permission.

"There was once a boy who dreamed of restoring his people's former glory. To save his heritage before it was lost forever. A noble ideal." Reaper tells him softly, thinking of the days when his unit was still quite new and the hope that had once existed within it. "Or so he believed. There was a man who took advantage of the boy's naivity. He....".

Rex seemed to be listening, if his look was anything to go by, legitmately listening! That was a new one, considering most walked off by then or asking Reaper why he hadn't been reconditioned yet, he might actually survive this. "This is about Sergeant Vizsla, isn't it?" Rex asks curiously, interrupting the lower ranking commander who nod slightly. "He told me that story. He used it as an example of free-thinking.".

"Exactly. And remember, it is relatable." Reaper says as he tapped Rex's armor plate, directly over the other man's heart. "Look between the lines. Vizsla's notorious for leaving less then obvious meanings behind his words.".

With that, Reaper walked off to allow Rex to process the warning while he went to give the shinies pointers on how to catch Chaos, who was crackling in the shadows again. Bloody creeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers, apologizes for the wait and I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- I know, I know, Rex's hair is naturally black but in this AU, he's a natural blond.
> 
> \- I'd like to point out that Chaos is the resident troll of the Hellions.


	4. Zakuul

Reaper quietly stood before his command staff, voices overlapping each other as they all shared concerns over Krell's most recent actions and decisions. Something was off about this campaign. "Commander!" Reaper turned as one of Voss rushed into the room, concern edging his normally calm appearance. "Three of the Five-oh-First boys just commandeered a couple Umbaran starfighters.".

"Cipher, go keep Krell distracted." Reaper tells the silver-haired lieutenant who rushed out of the room before looking at his second and third. "Chaos, Solus, make sure the shinies don't breath a word to anybody.".

Reaper knew about Captain Fives's plan, but he didn't believe the kid was stupid enough to go through with it. Then again, the kid was a notorious risk-taker from what Cabur had told him.  Speaking of the ARC trooper, his attention drifted towards the captain who's eyes met his own while the three troopers left the room. They knew what was to transpire next, this was going to be Zakuul all over again.

"Giz?" Reaper asks, not breaking eye contact with Cabur as he addressed the young sergeant.

"Sir?" Gizmo responds warily as he looked back and forth at the two men.

"Contact Commander Aru. Inform her to alert Admiral Yularen to contact Skywalker immediately for an emergency with his battalion."  Reaper orders as he broke eye contact and looking at the kid, who nod and left the room. He'd be damned if he rolled over like a good little mutt and allowed something like Zakuul happen again. Reaper turned his attention to the remaining officers. "What? Do I need to be your common sense?".

All his officers quickly hurried off, except for Cabur. "What's your plan?" Cabur asks as he folded his arms across his broad chest. Despite being the same height, Cabur was far more bulkier and carried himself with more authority then Reaper did, not to mention a braver man.

"Same as always." Reaper answers as he rubbed his shoulder in memory from past missions. "We can't risk losing any more of the Five-oh-First, we have to be the martyrs here.".

"And Operation Eternal?".

"On standby, as usual.".

Cabur frowned slightly. "Reap, his eyes are different." Cabur states softly, which caused the commander to pause as he walked past him.

"I know." Came an even softer response as the younger clone started to tug at his hair again, only for Cabur to grab his wrist as a silent command to calm down. "I can't predict him any more, Cabur. There's something  _off_ about this.".

Cabur cast him the dark look that Alphas got whenever the situation went from "this is bad" to "we're all  _kriffed"._ The joys of the 345th, impossible odds and a chance of death was what made Hellions who they were, that and dark senses of humor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Introducing the silver-tongued and notorious flirt known as CL-5678, more commonly known as Lieutenant Cipher. And the shy and awkward slicer/inventor known as CS-589/19, more commonly known as Sergeant Gizmo. These two are going to be fun to write in the future.


End file.
